


Cistem Aperio

by spencer_wood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Boggarts, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, D/s undertones, Draco's boggart, EWE, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, honestly who likes the epilogue, like very minor though, minor though, well blink and youll miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencer_wood/pseuds/spencer_wood
Summary: Auror Potter and Curse Breaker Malfoy have been assigned to work a high profile case together, involving an underground black market of magical creatures. While raiding the main storage unit for the creatures, Draco comes across a chest. He opens it and out steps his boggart: Lucius Malfoy.Seeing Draco face his worst fear solidifies Harry's feelings for him.Smut ensues.-Loosely based on a tumblr post I saw that said something along the lines of "What if Draco Malfoy's boggart was Lucius Malfoy".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 559





	Cistem Aperio

_Tick.  
Tick.   
Tick.   
Tick.   
Tick. _

Harry found himself mouthing along with the monotonous sound of the clock hanging above his office door. 

Friday afternoons in the ministry were never particularly enjoyable; typically Harry spent them trying to sift through his seemingly endless stacks of paperwork, report after report, details upon details, all there in thousands of finely printed letters in his files. More often than not he would furiously sort and correct reports until the last rays of sunshine had disappeared and London was engulfed in the dark of night, his only motivation the upcoming weekend. Not that he did much then, but really, anything was better than all this cursed paperwork. It really was the worst part of being an auror. 

He’d broken up with Ginny for good shortly after the war had ended, quickly realising that it had separated them significantly. He still enjoyed her friendship, and thought it was ultimately better for both of them to have the freedom to experiment and try new things. At seventeen, a life-long commitment to his high school romance wasn’t right for either of them. Ever since he hadn’t properly dated, preferring to fulfil his sexual needs with occasional one night stands sourced from muggle bars. Ultimately he enjoyed those experiences, both with men and women, and he often found the best part to be the fact that he was regarded simply as an ordinary bloke. In the muggle world, he wasn’t The Chosen One or The Boy who Lived, he was just Harry.

Harry decided he was going to go to his favourite muggle club as soon as he was off work. Miraculously, he’d had so little paperwork to do that he finished an entire hour before his shift ended. He’d spent it very productively, watching the clock slowly indicate the passing of time. His lucky bastard of a partner, Millsworth, had been on holiday the past week, so he’d been in his own company during that time, mostly working at his desk. He longed to get back into the field as soon as possible.

Just as it struck five, Harry jumped up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. When he opened his door to walk out, he was faced with a surprised looking Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

_Bollocks_ , Harry thought, the Minister of Magic himself standing outside of his door right as he was getting off work was never a good sign.

“Potter”, Shacklebolt said, “if only you could arrive this punctually as well.”

Harry snorted at the remark and reluctantly backtracked into his office, offering Shacklebolt a seat. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”, Harry inquired somewhat sarcastically, insistent to get this conversation over with as soon as possible, though he knew Shacklebolt wouldn’t come knocking at this time if the matter wasn’t somewhat pressing.

“I have a case”, Shacklebolt said matter-of-factly. 

That piqued his interest. It was usually Millsworth that would inform him of new cases, or his head of department if they were more high profile. But the minister himself? That was curious indeed. 

Harry sat back down at his desk and raised his eyebrow. 

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that this is very high-profile”, Shackebolt continued, “and that your utmost discretion will be required when handling it”.

Harry nodded, but then something crossed his mind. 

“Sir, does that mean I will be working alone? Millsworth won’t be back for another week.”

“You will be the only auror, yes, but you won’t be alone. We have received intel on some dark wizards hosting a black market for magical creatures. Of course the place is warded well with highly dangerous curses. I have got someone from the Curse Breakers’ department collaborating on this case. I’ve got all the relevant documents here. You will report to my office Monday morning at eight.”

Handing an impressively large file (with a big red “confidential” stamp, of course) to Harry, Shacklebolt wished Harry a good weekend and made his way out of his office. As Harry packed away the file into his bag and let the excitement of a special case wash over him, he realised he’d forgotten to ask something. He rushed to the door, Shacklebolt only a few paces ahead, and asked, “Who exactly will I be working with?”

Shacklebolt smiled.

“Their best Curse Breaker! Draco Malfoy, of course.”

…

Harry didn’t end up going to that bar. He went straight home and began reading the file Shacklebolt had given him. Sure enough, it was an exciting mission to say the least, and he eagerly read through the description of their assignment. He was itching to start. But then he remembered it again. Right. He was going to be working with Malfoy. 

Harry’s obsession with Draco Malfoy had never quite subsided. Despite not thinking he was a Death Eater anymore, Harry continued to observe him, study him. Malfoy did the same. What once was rivalry had turned into a sort of intense mutual respect, and though they hardly ever talked in privacy, it was often that their eyes would meet when they trained or worked in groups. Of course they insulted each other just as much as they had when they were teenagers. 

Harry could always decipher Malfoy, though his facial expression always emanated nonchalance and professionalism. Malfoy had always been good at controlling his body, moving and talking with an elegance that made him almost ethereal. It made many women in the ministry giggle when he talked, many stare when he trained, and Harry was well aware that he wasn’t the only one who thought him to be fascinating. But it wasn’t his body that made Harry so interested, his body wasn’t what Harry knew better than anything. 

It was his eyes. Harry knew exactly how Malfoy’s eyes lit up when he broke a curse, how they glistened with fiery determination when he duelled or argued, he knew how they stared into the distance when he was deep in thought. He could decipher everything about Malfoy just through his grey eyes. 

Everything but their eye contact. 

That was his excuse for continuing to follow Malfoy, to seek him out when it wasn’t necessary. What once was clearly hatred when they looked each other in the eye had morphed into something else, equally intense, but Harry couldn’t place it. 

Late at night when he was alone with the world, Harry let himself imagine it was mutual longing, that Malfoy too had found the intensity of their relationship to be comprised of more than rivalry. That when the hate disappeared he too was left with this _something else_. His thoughts would drift away from his eyes and back to his body, how his muscles contracted and relaxed as he moved, how his knuckles would turn white from gripping his wand too hard sometimes, how his eyes would flutter shut when he concentrated. That’s when he would allow his hand to snake into his pants, cursing and muttering Malfoy’s name as he wanked. 

Harry categorically refused to acknowledge this. He knew he would be going down a dangerous path lusting after his former rival and he knew how easily it could lead to more than that because Harry had found himself respecting and outright admiring Malfoy’s character the more he worked with him. And he also knew that Draco Malfoy was dating Pansy Parkinson and Harry didn’t feel like dealing with unrequited feelings, especially when they were as obstinate as this.

So he just refused to think about it at all.

But now that he knew he would be spending at least a few days side-by-side with Draco Malfoy, Harry knew he’d have to remind himself to concentrate on his work rather than his colleague. That’s all they were, after all. 

…

With a million thoughts racing through his head and a weird mixture of feelings settled in his stomach, Harry floo’d into the Ministry on Monday morning at 7:50 sharp and headed straight to Shacklebolt’s office. 

Of course Malfoy was there already.

They acknowledged each other’s presence with a curt nod and turned to Shacklebolt, who proceeded to explain the location of their portkey, which would be their method of travel both there and back.

“And since no one can know we are working this case, we cannot risk Muggles seeing you either. We have provided you with a charmed tent in which you will stay while you work this case”, Shacklebolt finished his explanation. 

Harry’s eyes widened a bit, Malfoy just raised an eyebrow. Now this he wasn’t planning on. He’d thought perhaps he’d get to take his mind off of things by having a beer in the evening at some shabby inn; being around Malfoy the _entire time_ had not been part of his plan. 

They both touched the Portkey and were sucked through whatever strange wormhole Portkeys created, then finally Harry felt solid ground underneath his feet again. Not only solid, but very wet as well. It was pouring with rain. 

Malfoy looked around and began assessing the perimeter. They had been transported to the edge of a cliff in the east of Scotland. A thin layer of grass lined the slightly rocky ground, and despite it being the middle of June the rain was cold and harsh against his skin. When he turned around he saw the cave, seemingly carved into the cliff itself. It was a sort of back entrance to the market, which was settled deep within the cliff, apparently only accessible via Portkeys designed by the wizards who’d set it up themselves. Despite not being particularly trained in curses even Harry could feel the magic radiating off of it and immediately realised it would take several days’ work in order to break whatever complicated set of wards that had been set up. The waves crashed relentlessly into the rocks a hundred or so metres below him. Malfoy walked up to stand beside him, observing the entrance of the cave in front of them. 

“This will take a while to break”, Harry said to him. 

“Funnily enough, Potter, I’d figured that much out myself”, Malfoy retorted. Harry rolled his eyes. If one thing hadn’t changed at all since Hogwarts, it was Malfoy's comebacks. He seemed to have a snappy wisecrack for everything Harry said and it drove him positively insane sometimes. And yet he couldn’t help but enjoy the kick he got out of ‘fighting’ with him. Perhaps that was part of what made Malfoy so intoxicating. 

“ _Salvio Hexia_ ”, Harry began, “ _Protego Totalum, Repello Muggletum_ ”. Harry set up every imaginable protection charm around them, including a weather repellant one at the end. He proceeded to set up their tent and its interior, making sure their equipment was all there and organised, before stepping back out again. For a moment he paused, and he was struck by the memory of the months he spent with Ron and Hermione hunting horcruxes. He recalled how incredibly awful it was, the tension, the anger, the _fear_. It also struck him how different he felt in that moment. He was comfortable. He realised that he felt _safe_ here, with Malfoy, standing in front of a cave dripping with dark magic. 

...

They spent the rest of their day gathering information on the cave, Malfoy reporting to Harry in regular intervals about the types of curses and hexes set up. Harry researched and compared his findings with what the information the Ministry had provided them with. Together they were able to draw some solid conclusions on the origins of the wizards who’d set the market up and Malfoy was able to break through a first layer of curses. They worked incredibly well together and even though neither admitted it out loud, they both knew it. 

The sun had been down for a good hour and it had been equally long since they’d spoken to each other. Harry sat by the fire, watching Malfoy work. He stood in front of the cave, wand and hand raised as he moved both in intricate movements, mumbling words Harry didn’t know. He listened to the soft tapping of the rain on his dome of charms as he mused on the man in front of him. The fire illuminated his back and seemed to dip his body in soft gold, the flames dancing on the fabric of his dark green jumper. Even from behind, Harry could watch him work silently for ages, but decided that he better make sure they both rest as well.

Walking up to Malfoy, Harry placed his hand on Malfoy’s shoulder softly. He knew it would earn him an insult if he simply interrupted. Malfoy startled slightly, and stopped speaking his incantations as he turned to Harry. They made eye contact and for a fleeting moment Harry thought Malfoy looked almost vulnerable. 

He said nothing for a second, simply looking into Malfoy’s eyes, still trying to decipher what Malfoy was feeling in that moment.

“You should get some sleep. And eat some food, I’ve heated up those delicious looking prepacked meals the Ministry gives us for field days”, Harry said and cracked a lopsided smile when Malfoy replied with an equally sarcastic “smells absolutely delectable”.

“I’m sorry if it doesn’t live up to the gourmet meals you usually eat after work”, Harry mocked, only realising afterwards that he perhaps shouldn’t have admitted to knowing Malfoy’s habits after work, but Malfoy didn’t seem fazed. 

“Shove off, Potter, it’s abundantly apparent that you say that purely because you don’t seem to possess taste of any kind, if your sense of clothing is anything to go by”, Malfoy sneered. 

“I’d explain to you that I prefer to spend my money on things that are fun, but I don’t feel like explaining the concept of fun tonight”, Harry retorted.

He shouldn’t enjoy riling Malfoy up as much as he did, but he loved seeing his eyes light up as he hurled insults back at Harry. He loved getting a rise out of him, making Malfoy slowly lose his composure, watching his cheeks turn hot and blush, not even noticing that Harry only said the things he did to get him to react. Except he caught on just then, and within a second he was back to dangerously calm.

“Trust me, Potter”, Malfoy replied slowly, confidently, “I know how to have fun”, and then he winked at Harry and turned around to walk back to the fire. 

Harry felt a blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks, and he was thankful for the dark.

There it was again. Those things Malfoy would say, the obvious flirtations that were too obvious to be meant seriously, the ones where Harry sometimes wasn’t sure whether Malfoy was trying to get him to be angry or flustered. It frustrated him endlessly.

And he loved it.

…

The next two days followed the exact same routine. They’d work well to break down the curses of the cave, and when it came to taking a break they’d bicker throughout its entirety. It was never actually serious, more of a competition to see who could rile the other up more.

On the fourth morning they’d argued again, and for the first time they both felt genuine anger. They’d just cracked through the last of the curses and Harry suggested they go in and start the raid while Malfoy argued that it was stupid and they should call for backup given how advanced the curses were. So naturally Harry had suggested Malfoy go find a better partner if he thought he wasn’t good enough for the job.

“With practically every woman in the Ministry fawning over you, I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard to convince someone to work with you”, Harry had said (or rather, half shouted) as he walked towards Malfoy.

“Bold of you to assume I have any interest in any of them”, Malfoy replied in his infuriatingly calm manner, refusing to move from the spot and show submission. He always spoke calmly when he knew he had the upper hand in an argument. 

“My apologies, Malfoy, I’d forgotten you’re dating that stupid bint Parkinson”, Harry retorted, walking closer until they were face-to-face, daring Malfoy to take a step back and admit defeat.

“Potter, I knew you were daft but I didn’t think you were this thick. Do you need me to teach you how to read so I can spell out the words ‘I’m gay’ for you until you get it? Are you really that oblivious? Really?”, Malfoy snapped and taunted.

Harry’s eyes widened as he felt his face get hot.

“But Parkinson-”

“Is nothing more than a friend, Potter”, Malfoy retaliated, “and she also happens to be the only one I can properly talk to these days”, he added, more softly. His anger seemed to fade rapidly. 

They looked into each other’s eyes, and Harry opened his mouth to say something when Malfoy interrupted, “I know the things she did at Hogwarts, you don’t need to remind me”.

“That’s not what I was going to say”.

Silence. 

Malfoy turned around to sit down by their now extinguished fireplace and asked, “what were you going to say?”

“I like men too”, Harry finally said. 

He hadn’t told anyone, not Ron, not Hermione, not Ginny, but it felt right to tell Malfoy in that moment. 

Malfoy lifted his head to look at him once more, studying his facial expression.

He said the beginning of a sentence, but Harry didn’t hear it because behind him the entrance to the cave exploded with the deafening sound of a _Confringo_ curse.

…

The question of whether to call backup was solved quickly when three wizards emerged from the cave, shooting curses at the pair in rapid succession. Harry and Malfoy drew their wands and fired back faster. 

They were outnumbered, and while Harry was duelling the largest and most powerful of the three he failed to notice another wizard behind him, pointing his wand right at Harry before casting _Carpe Retractum_. Long, silver ropes shot out of his wand and wrapped around Harry and pulled him towards the wizard. 

In the split second the wizard Malfoy had been duelling was distracted by this manoeuvre, Malfoy cast a rapid succession _Flipendo_ and _Petrificus Totalus_ before casting another _Flipendo_ on the one who had cast the ropes around Harry, then stupefying him. 

Harry, now released, stupefied his dueller before he could cast _Protego_ while Malfoy used _Incarcerous_ then _Epoximise_ for good measure in order to tie and glue the three unconscious wizards together. 

Harry cast an Anti-Disapparition jinx before removing the wizards’ wands and stupefying them once more. 

“We need to check the cave to tally the creatures they’ve got stored in there”, Malfoy yelled as he realised Harry had walked back to the tent to retrieve the Portkey. 

Reluctantly, he agreed, and the pair walked into the cave, wands ready.

…

“Malfoy”, Harry said after they’d found the main storage room and checked for any residue curses or enchantments, “thank you for what you did back there”. 

Malfoy nodded, then turned back to the crates and cages in front of them, all filled with creatures. They’d found a notebook detailing all orders and contact details, including crate and cage numbers along with their corresponding creatures.

They counted and tallied every last one, and while Harry examined the storage cabinets Malfoy checked the chests. They were all filled with various food for the creatures, all except for one. 

And it wouldn’t open with _Alohomora_ so he tried a more complicated lock-breaking spell. 

“ _Cistem Aperio_ ”.

The lock clicked open.

“Malfoy, wait, in that chest they keep- ”

The chest opened. And out stepped Lucius Malfoy. 

Draco gasped then winced visibly and took several steps back in fear.

The rest of Harry’s sentence gets stuck in his throat as he watches Lucius Malfoy walk slowly, purposefully, towards his son. He looks almost manic, his eye twitching occasionally as he looks down at his son.

And then Harry finds his voice again and yells, “Draco! Draco, use _Riddikulus_ , you need to banish it!”

He yells as he rushes across the room, watching his partner’s face drain of all colour as tears begin streaming down his face.

“Draco, use the spell, I know you know it!”

And when Lucius raises his hand Draco finally lifts up his wand and points it at his father. All that comes out is a whisper, but it’s enough.

“ _Riddikulus_ ”, he whispers, voice breaking, and hundreds of narcissus flowers rain in Lucius’ face, like white-gold rain forcing him to backtrack until he stumbles back into the chest.

Harry yells “ _Colloportus_ ” as the chest’s lock clicks shut and he stands in front of Draco again. Draco who says nothing, the tears still fresh and wet in his eyes like blood from a deep cut. Draco who was confident minutes ago, who couldn’t be startled by any curse in the world, stands smaller and shakier than anyone.

Harry thinks he looks like he’s about to shatter into a million pieces so he closes the gap between their bodies and pulls him into an embrace. He doesn’t know what else to do, so he holds Draco close as he shakes and cries quietly into his shoulder.

One of Harry’s hands moves to Draco’s head, the other still on his back as he just holds him, neither man saying anything. 

Minutes pass but time doesn’t, and they stand in each other’s arms until Draco stops shaking.

“Let’s leave”, Harry says to him, so they do. 

…

Harry takes the dark wizards and their belongings back to the Ministry.

“Apparate home”, he says to Malfoy, who had been silent the entire time. He nods. 

“Potter-”, he starts, “don’t tell anyone. Please”. Harry nods back and with a loud crack, Malfoy is gone. 

Harry explains to Shacklebolt that Malfoy was injured and has apparated to St. Mungo’s. No questions were asked and Harry went home. 

He wanted to take a long shower.

He thought about the past days.

He thought about the time he spent with Malfoy, about how well they’d worked together, about the fights they didn’t really mean and about the one that they did. 

He thought about the boggart, about Lucius Malfoy stepping out of that chest, and his stomach twisted when he thought about the things that caused this to be his boggart. 

He thought about their hug, how he’d wanted nothing more in that moment than to be there for Malfoy, how he had just _felt_ for him in that moment. 

On his way home he made a realisation, one he’d been dreading to make. He was attracted to Draco Malfoy. He wanted him, in every way. And seeing him face his boggart like that had nothing but solidified that.

…

Speaking of the devil.

Standing on his doorstep was Draco Malfoy.

“Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?”

He opened the door and gestured for Malfoy to come in. When he shut the door behind him, Malfoy answered.

“Harry James Potter, you insolent bastard!”

“Malfoy, what the fuck?”

Malfoy took three purposeful steps towards Harry, until they were face to face again.

“I told you we should have called for backup. I told you and you _wouldn’t listen_ because apparently your saviour complex doesn’t allow for you to be helped by anyone!”

“Malfoy, why the fuck is this relevant now?”

“I got a fucking lecture from my boss, who said we should have called for backup. Who said we should have put up more wards. Guess who was in charge of those two things. I don’t care how fucking arrogant you are in your own cases but not if you jeopardise my career with it!”

“What the hell? _Jeopardise your career_? Are you mad? I made a tactical error that has nothing to do with being arrogant and everything to do with assessing a situation!”

Harry gesticulated wildly as he spoke, yet making no move to distance himself from Malfoy, who was still furiously staring at him.

“Yeah, well I knew you were nothing but trouble when I was assigned with you, I guess I should have listened to my instincts because that was fucking disasterous” Malfoy spat.

“We caught the dark wizards, we secured their ware, I don’t know what more you want”, Harry retorted, stepping towards Malfoy now, “Perhaps if you weren’t so bloody stuck up you’d be able to see we completed the fucking assignment”.  
Harry continued walking as Malfoy backtracked into the wall.   
“Sorry I didn’t meet your fucking expectations!” Harry yelled at Malfoy, who was still furious despite his back being pressed against the hallway wall.

“I should have known it was a bad sign when I was having fun on the job”, Malfoy snapped, his eyes narrowed, staring defiantly into Harry’s own. 

Harry smiled, which only seemed to anger him more.

“Thought you said you knew how to have fun, Malfoy”, Harry said, speaking slowly and making a point to lean against the wall with his hands on either side of Malfoy’s head, essentially trapping him. Harry smirked, enjoying every second of watching Malfoy fight desperately to keep his composure. 

“Oh fuck”, Malfoy cursed, and it sounded like a mixture of desperation, lust, and residue anger. And then he grabbed Harry’s face with his hands and crashed their lips together.

The kiss was wild and raw and messy. Both moaned and held onto each other as if for dear life. 

“Oh fuck”, Malfoy moaned again, and any anger was gone as he pushed his hips forwards into Harry’s, who thrust right back. 

“Want you so much”, Harry mumbled against the other’s lips as he started a rhythm of thrusts into Malfoy’s hips, “want to fuck you”. 

“Potter”, he whined, letting his head drop back against the wall.

“Harry”, Harry corrected as he bit down on Draco’s neck before sucking a purple mark on his skin, kissing and biting further down, right above his collarbone, which made Draco buck his hips and moan again.

“Harry”, Draco half-moaned half-said, “please”.

Harry kissed him again, hard and fast, and walking them into his bedroom. The backs of Draco’s knees hit the bed and he fell backwards onto it.

Harry climbed on top of him and they fumbled with each other’s clothes, Draco desperately tugging off Harry’s shirt as all the tension they’d built over the last days (or much, much longer, which neither of them were quite willing to admit to themselves) overflowed. Harry, who was far less patient, simply vanished Draco’s shirt before flicking his tongue at one of his nipples, grinning as it turned hard. Draco moaned as Harry licked it again, brushing his finger over the other one. 

“So fucking beautiful”, Harry murmured against Draco’s pale skin. Draco bucked his hips again as Harry continued lapping at his nipples, enjoying every sound he could elicit from Draco’s mouth. 

He unbuckled Draco’s trousers.

“Off”, he demanded as he unbuckled his own and stripped naked. 

Draco obliged and once they were both naked, Draco sprawled out before Harry, he stilled, admiring the man who laid before him. 

“Touch yourself”, Harry said, and watched in delight as Draco blushed underneath him. 

He leaned forwards until his mouth was next to Draco’s ear. He nipped at his earlobe playfully. 

“Don’t tell me you’re _embarrassed_ , Draco. Are you embarrassed to wank in front of me? Go on, Draco. I can see how hard you are for me. Show me how much you enjoy touching yourself for me.”

Draco’s blush deepend to crimson red, high on his defined cheekbones.

And then he took his cock in his hand and gave it a tentative stroke. It jumped in his hand and he moaned, stroking again. And again. And again, and soon he was wanking himself in earnest in front of Harry, who watched in awe as he held the base of his own cock.

“That’s it, Draco”, he groaned, “look at you. You’re doing so well.”

And Draco moaned and began stroking faster.

“Fuck, Harry, I-”

Harry knew what he meant and took Draco’s wrists, pinning both of them above his head with one of his hands.

“When you come I want you to come on my cock”, he said, and kissed Draco again until his lips were plump and glistening and he was rutting up against Harry. 

He looked completely and utterly debauched. Harry loved it. 

Harry held out his other hand and mumbled something against Draco’s lips, and out of his night-table a bottle of a clear substance flew into his hand. He popped open the cap and poured a generous amount into his hand.

They made eye contact again and for a second all dominance in Harry’s voice, his eyes, his behaviour was gone, and he asked, “this okay?”

“Yeah”, Draco reassured, “I want this. I want you to fuck me Harry, oh _fuck_ -”

Harry pushed one finger into Draco, slowly pumping it in and out, circling it a few times before adding another.

Draco was going absolutely mad underneath him, his hips bucking wildly as he moaned every time Harry’s fingers fucked into him. 

“Does that feel good, Draco?” Harry teased, “do you like feeling my fingers inside you? Bet you wish it was my cock instead”.

Draco only whined and whispered a shaky _yes_ , along with _oh fuck_ and _Harry, please_.

Harry placed his other hand under Draco’s back and lifted him to get a better angle, kissing the corner of his mouth as he twisted and angled his fingers before-

“Ohhh _fuck_ , yes, right there”, Draco moaned and pushed his hips down in an effort to get Harry to fuck him faster.

“Think you’re ready for my cock, Draco?”

“Yes, please, fuck, want your cock inside me”, Draco whined, his voice shaky.

Harry kissed him again, intensely, before lining his cock up with Draco’s hole.

Slowly he pushed in the head, teasing Draco’s entrance by moving it in and out a few times, intent on pushing Draco over an edge.

“Harry, please”, Draco moaned, again and again and Harry wouldn’t grant him the satisfaction. 

“Harry Potter”, Draco practically yelled, out of breath, “if you don’t fuck me properly right this second I will get up and-”

Satisfied with Draco’s response, Harry pushed his cock in entirely in one go, hard and fast, and began thrusting in a similar fashion.

“Like that, Draco? Do you like that? Like feeling my cock deep inside you?”

Draco’s eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open as a string of almost unintelligible curses and moans spilled from his mouth. 

“Fuckfuckfuck, Harry, ‘m so close, fuck”, he moaned.

His white-blond hair was far from its usual pristine state, much like the rest of Draco’s body. He looked completely debauched and Harry couldn’t get enough of it.

Harry knew neither of them would last long, and it didn’t really matter because it felt good. It felt right. And he revered every second of it.

“Gonna come inside you, Draco”, Harry moaned in his ear, “You’re so tight, Draco, I’m so fucking close”.

And then Harry lifted Draco’s hips just a little more until his cock hit his prostate dead-on with every thrust, and Draco positively lost his mind. 

“You gonna come untouched Draco?” Harry urged him on, “you gonna come just from my cock fucking you so hard you’re not gonna be able to walk for a week? Hm?”

Draco’s chest was rising and falling rapidly with each breath, his entire chest was tinted a delightful shade of pink, similarly to his cheeks. His mouth parted and he emitted little whines with every thrust. 

His hands gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white.

“Yesyesyes, fuck, Harry I’m gonna come I’m-”

And Draco’s hips bucked as long white ropes of come shot out of his cock onto his stomach.

His hole clenched around Harry and that’s all he needed to be thrown over the edge too. He thrust a few more times into Draco before collapsing on top of him.

“Fuck”, Draco stated. 

“Fuck”, Harry agreed.

Harry slipped his softening cock out of Draco and rolled onto his side. 

Harry twisted his wrist and muttered in incantation as the come vanished from Draco’s stomach. He wrapped his arms around Draco and draped the blanket on top of them. Both were almost dozed off, when Harry considered something.

“Draco?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you come to my house just to yell at me?”

“Hmph”, Draco grunted, “don’t know”.

“You’re such a drama queen”, he grinned. 

“Fuck off, Potter, let me sleep”.

“Mhm”, Harry responded.

And he fell asleep still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments greatly appreciated! if you have any requests let me know


End file.
